Dance Of the Sugar Plum Fairy
by Spiffymac617
Summary: A SetoOc pairing. Clara wants one thing for Christmas and that’s to just find a way to make her boss smile. Seto is becoming very perplexed by his secretary who despite terrible circumstances has found a reason to make sure the holiday season is special f


Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

This is my first story so please feel free to use some constructive criticism and comment on it I would appreciate anything. Also it's a little slow to start but it will get better. I don't own Yu-Gi-OH only Clara

A broken fairy

I love the holidays I always have something about them just makes everything feel so right. I thought to my self as I typed the latest memo from my boss Mr. Grinch himself, well now that I think about it maybe the Grinch was more loveable then my boss but then again I also thik a great white shark is probably more loveable then my boss. But the pay was good and like my mother always told me " everyone has some redeemable quality Clara you just have to wait and see what it is" a smile crossed my face as I thoughtthat Mr. Ghinchs redeemable quality should be walking through the door any minuet now.

"Hi Clara" Mokuba Kaiba said as he walked in the office door. "Well hey there kiddo how was school today" I asked giving him a smile "school was school" he answered "I know what you mean" I said as I rolled my wheelchair out from behind the desk with a pile of folders on my lap that had to go into the Ghinchs lair " hey Mokuba you want to help me out here" he nodded and went to the door and opened it for me I waitedfor aroar from the beast himself but I knew that if Mokuba went first I would be ok so I followed him in wheeling slowly. "I don't care if it is the holidays I want that up and running before Christmas do you understand" he was on the phone good so if I was lucky I could be in and out before he even noticed I was there. I thought to myself as I left the folders on his desk and started to turn around. Then slam the phone was down and I knew I would have to do battle with the Grinch again. Now when I say battle it is more like him giving me an order and me following it "Clara" I held back a sigh as I turned my chair around. "Yes sir" I said smiling "I'm going to need you to stay late tonight." he said coldly with out even looking up from his computer. "Um sir I don't know if I can.. I mean that is what I mean is." He cut me off before I could even finish my sentence "Clara I told you I need you to stay so you will stay.. Is that understood?" he said looking at me with his ice cold eyes. I nodded it was going to be a long night and then a long wheel back to my apartment I knew it wasn't far but I hate going in the dark and that's just what I knew was going to happen. I then left the roomand wheeled back to my desk and put my head down grumbling to myself "I have to stay late because he may get an urge for some coffee…. O well nothing I can't really do anything about it" I said as I put in my copy of the Nutcracker if anything could help my now sour mood it was that.

Mokuba left his brothers office soon after I did "I'm sorry you have to stay later." He said standing in front of my desk. "Hey it's not your fault kiddo; your brother just needs me to stay and I am his secretary…. It's all part of the job" I said with a slight laugh "Clara can I ask you a question?" "Sure…. Shoot." "Well I wanted to know why you always listen to this music?" the little boy asked "Hahahah" I laugh "is that all?.. Jeepers kiddo that's one of the easiest questions you have ever asked me in the6 months I've been working here. Well it reminds me of my mom and what I use to do before my accident and Christmas and all sorts of good memories." I answered "Clara I have one more question" the little boy looked at me with a concerned face. "Ask away Mokuba." What did you used to do? You know before your accident…" "Come here kiddo I want to show you something." I said and the boy walked over to me "what is it?" he asked as I pulled up a web page on the computer. I held my arms up to him and he scooted up into my lap "this picture was taken last year at the new your city ballet" I said "that's you" the little boy said looking up at my face. I nodded "I was in a car accident 3 days later and then here six months later here i am as your brother's secretary. Read what it says under it" I said as the little boy started to read. "Clara Marie Little is the most promising new dancer of her class she brings to the dance a sense of emotions that I have not seen in years….. Wow so you were really good." He said looking up into my face I nodded. " why did you come here" he asked " well you see after the accident I wanted to be as far from New York and my old life as possible and I thought what better way to do that then go to the other side of the world. " I said smiling down at him. "Jeepers kiddo look a the time you better scat your got to catch your ride home. And don't worry I won't let your brother stay too late." I said as he hopped down from my lap and went to the elevator." Night Clara." He called over his shoulder. "Night I said quietly as the door slid shut. I put my head down again holding back tears, it may seem to most like I am passed the depression stage of dealing with this accident but it hit me hard every now and then and right now there was nothing more I wanted to do then jus let my tears fall like I knew they would later on that night. Then the intercom snapped me out of my little state of pity. "Clara come in here for a minute" "be right there" I turned and started to wheel into the office

If I hated anything in the world it was being alone with Seto Kiba. He was one of those people who could scare the life right out of you and every time I was in his office with him alone chills went from my neck to the bottom of my toes " you need to see me" I said entering the room He looked up at me and my breath caught, as frightened as I was of this man I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was too, it was like I just had this thought that if someone could just love him enough then that glacier where his heart is would melt. "I need you to sort some files for me their over there." He said pointing to a shelf. "Um Sir I…. I can't reach them" I said looking down at my lap. He looked up at me with those cold eyes before getting up and striding over to the cabinet and getting them for me. He brought them over and handed them to me our fingers brushed for a moment and I felt myself blush as I turned and started to wheel away "Clara" he said his voice was in a warning tone. "Yes sir" I said turning slightly "I didn't say you could leave" he said a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm sorry I just want to get this done sir." I said casting my eyes down. "I heard what you said to my brother" he said walking over to me. I didn't ay anything but felt the blush creeping to my face. "So you used to dance" he said smirking. I nodded "may I go now Sir" I said trying my best to not let tears fall. "Yes and Clara you only have to stay till 8 then you may leave" he said and I left. I took a deep breath when I returned to the safety of my desk I turned off the Nutcracker music that had been playing I had just lost my mood to be happy . it amazed me how just moments in his office could make suck all the happiness right out of you. I quietly did the filing like I was suppose dot and then set my head on my desk and waited for 8 to role around

The next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder lightly shaking me awake. "Clara wake up" I snapped my head up at the sound of that voice. "Mr. Kiba" I said, as I stared wide eye at him. "You should have gone home 2 hours ago Clara" he said looking down at me. "I must have fallen asleep… I'm so sorry it won't happen again" I babbled as he nodded I hurried and my wheel chair to the coat rack to grab my things. I sigh looking up a the rack you wouldn't think things like that never use to give me problem, yetnow I had to keep something long with me so that I could just hang up my coat and get it down. I reached the elevator to see Seto getting in and I followed after, smiling at him as he glanced down at me. "First floor please" I said looking at him. Half was down I noticed him looking at me with a hard expression. "If you want to know Mr. Kiba all you have to do is ask. " The one bad thing about having your office at the very top of the building is the fact that it's a long ride to the bottom of the building i thought a she continue dot look at me. "And what is it you think I may want to know Clara" he said in his usual tone. I looked at my useless legs "why I can't walk" " I told you Clara I heard what you said to my brother you were in an accident," "Mr. Kiba you of all people should know that there is always more then one end to a story." I said as the elevator came to a halt and I got out. And began to exit the building, and I started the long wheel home. Ok maybe I was exaggerating it was jut around the block but in the snow it felt like it was at least a mile and snow and wheel chairs well lets just say there a little hard to maneuver. I got to my building and Joe the door man helped me to my apartment. "The cleaning lady came today Clara so everything should be nice and neat for you." "Thanks Joe" I answered as I wheeled in and shut the door behind me. It had been a long day and right now all I wanted was a nice shower. I wheeled into my bath room and turned on the water to the shower then got my self some towels then came the hard part getting undressed I still wasn't use to being paralyzed, and sometimes getting undressed and dressing were very frustrating things. I struggled a bit and then finally wheeled back to my shower I lifter myself from my chair to he seat I had In the shower and just let the water wash the day off me. Maybe I would jus skip dinner tonight I was really tired and bed was sounding good I thought to myself and decide tats what I would do. I turned the water off maneuvered back into my chair dried off and put my underwear and pjs on and then wheeled over to my bed. It looked so inviting as I slid into it and fell asleep.


End file.
